


No Longer A Memory

by immortalpoptart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, it's what they deserve, reunited, shiro needs a good glass of happiness and adam can provide gallons of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/pseuds/immortalpoptart
Summary: Instead of dying, Adam survives the attack with the Galra fleet and lives to see Voltron return to Earth, to see Shiro return.





	No Longer A Memory

The bright beam of light burst through Adam’s ship, tearing the metal from the craft and causing severe damage to the vital parts of the engine, in other words, Adam was in a sticky situation he had no idea how to get out of. The only thing he had on his side was hope, hope that the beam wouldn’t hit him directly and he would survive to see Earth a free planet.

Unfortunately, that hope was short lived. As soon as the beam hit the ship, the engines and all other systems had went down, making the ship utterly useless and sent it tumbling to the desert below.

Adam’s hands gripped the controls tightly, the pain evading him for the moment as the possibility of dying overruled all logical thinking, all he had to cling onto was his hope. His whole body tensed, sweat dripping down his temples as the few seconds descending to the ground below seemed like hours.

He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and waiting for the impact. If he dies, at least he dies knowing he fought for the Garrison. At least he could meet with Shiro again.

The ship hit the ground, his neck whipping backwards as the ship made contact with the rough desert rock, dust flying everywhere around the ship. His head was pushed violently forward and then everything went dark.

 

Loud ringing filled his ears as his eyes opened slowly, black spots dancing in his vision as he attempted to awake and become aware of his surroundings. He groaned in pain as he lifted his head up, forcefully moving his head up and looking outside his windshield.

Adam nearly gasped in horror as he saw the scattered debris of all his fallen crew mates, all his friends before him. The metal littering the desert ground and blast marks covering the once polished orange and white aircrafts.

The Garrison! They must think he’s dead if everyone else perished in the attempted assault on the Glara fleet, Adam needed to get in contact with them immediately so they could remove him from his location to have his injuries treated. He still had a chance to make a difference.

He clenched his teeth as he raised his shaky hand, tapping on the screens a few times and giving himself a small smile of victory when he saw that communications hadn’t been damaged in the attack.

“Galaxy Garrison, this is Adam, do you read me? I’m alive and stranded, I need an evacuation!” 

There was static as Adam waited for the Garrison to respond, the feed in front of him showing no signs of abnormal radio patterns or voice phenomenon. 

“Adam?” 

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Commander Holt’s voice came through, his message had been received.

“Commander Holt, my ship and myself have been stranded in the middle of the desert, I’m not sure where I am but I was hoping you could lock onto this radio signal and track my location from there.” Said Adam, a bright and bubbly feeling appearing in his chest as he heard some background chatter with Commander Holt and what Adam assumed to be other members of the Garrison.

“Adam, we’ve locked onto your signal. You’re a lucky young man because there aren’t any Galra near you at the moment and we have the means to bring you back to the Garrison.” Said Commander Holt, Adam would’ve been jumping with joy if his body wasn’t in immense pain. “You’re about fifteen minutes out from us, we’re going to send two vehicles up there.”

“Looks like I’m going to see a few more days, huh?”

 

“Commander Holt! We’re receiving a broadcast from Voltron! They’ve just entered the atmosphere in a Galra battleship!” Cried a young woman, Sam smiling with delight at the news. Finally they had something good to look forward to in this time of crisis. He looked over at Adam and the young man gave a frail smile.

“Have you ever wanted to meet aliens and magic cats?” Asked Sam, Adam giving a small laugh in return to the absurd sentence that Sam had just spoken. “Well now’s your chance, come join us outside, there’s going to be a small surprise waiting for you out there.

 

When Adam saw the white hair and the fraction of a prosthetic cyborg arm he almost dropped down right there, what did he do to get all that? What happened? How much was he hurt in the process? But these were questions Adam could save for later, questions that were currently being ignored by the distraction of blurry eyes and tears streaking down his cheeks as he laid his eyes on him, on Takashi Shirogane. 

Shiro slowly made eye contact with Adam and his eyes went wide, tears shining in the sunlight that cast down on him. Adam felt the corners of his mouth twitch and formed a small smile, and Shiro approached him, his paces quickening with every step, right until he was only inches away from Adam, his love.

“I would yell at you right now and bombard you with so many questions but my stupid brain is just happy to see your beautiful face after four years of you being presumed dead.” Said Adam, his voice coming out softly and he looked up at Shiro with a smile. “You’re an idiot, you got captured by aliens and you had your arm replaced, now you’re piloting a magic space cat? This is exactly why you shouldn’t have gone on that mission Takashi.”

“I’m sorry.” Said Shiro, his voice hoarse and strained as he attempted to keep it together in front of Adam. “You were right, and I missed you more than anything. I thought of you all the time.”

Adam brought a hand up and stroked the side of Shiro’s face with a delicate touch, Shiro leaning into the touch and softly pressing his lips to Adam’s hand, sighing heavily as he let the tears trickle down his cheeks.

“At least I won’t have to be a thought anymore.” Said Adam, standing on his toes to reach Shiro’s face. “Welcome home, Takashi.” 

With those words the space between them closed, their lips connecting and sharing a deep, passionate kiss not worried about the other Garrison members nor the paladins of Voltron as they shared this deep, intimate moment. It didn’t matter to them, they were with each other now, they were home, they had more hope than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I just wanted to satisfy myself and hopefully a few others out there because I wasn't too happy with Adam's death in season 7 and just wanted Shiro to be a happy space dad. Please leave a review! I love reading what you guys think of this!


End file.
